


Ignite the Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Good Timeline [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: At Least A Variation Of It, Backstory, F/M, Part of the Good Timeline Verse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The story of Rey’s parents.
Relationships: Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Series: The Good Timeline [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Ignite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jakku. It was another day in Nerys Shan’s life, at least before the spacer showed up. Even as the ship touched down, a sleek black thing that even with her knowledge of ships Nerys couldn’t identify, Nerys couldn’t help but notice how the man looked. Haunted. Afraid. Tired. 

It was later that he went over to her. 

***

”Hello.” The man was, for some reason, dressed in black on Jakku, his goatee and hair dark blond. It was a bizarre contrast, Nerys couldn’t help but notice, and she braced herself, her hand on the staff that she had at her side. 

Nerys had been taught, at least, to be careful of strangers that came to Jakku. Jakku, after all, was a rough place — you had to tread lightly there. 

Nerys looked him up and down. “You don’t look like a scavenger,” she said. “You look like a spacer — you just dropped by here?”

The man winced. “You could say I’m running from something.”

”Running?”

A sigh. “My father was kind of...brutal, let’s say that.”

Nerys couldn’t imagine. Her own parents, despite the bad circumstances that they’d had her in, had been nothing but kind to her. Good to her. 

“Look,” she said, “Do you need a place to stay? I mean — you look exhausted. You could stay with me.” Then, “Just don’t stab me in the back.”

”Do you worry about that often on Jakku?”

”You could say that.”

A groan from the scavenger behind her. “You done flirting with the spacer, Shan? Some of us need to eat.”

”Oh.” The man looked confused. “It seems like a rough place to be.”

”We survive. Somehow,” Nerys said. “I’ll meet you outside the line.”

***

”What you brought me today is worth...one third portion.”

Nerys did hate the junk boss that was in charge of her portions. Durga, her name was, and she was pitiless. She most likely fancied herself to be a fair and just junk boss, but it didn’t stop Nerys’ anger from being screwed over time and time again. 

Of course Durga tried to justify it. “There’s too many mouths to feed on Jakku,” she said to Nerys once. “I have to ration them out, so everything’s fair. Jakku’s a desolate place that the Republic doesn’t give a damn about. I’m the one who has to take care of everybody.”

And Nerys wondered, if that was the case, why the other scavengers seemed to be starving. 

Durga was roughly worn, wiry, spiky red hair and eyes like cold chips of blue. 

Nerys was about to just take the portion and go, only for the man from earlier to cut in. “Excuse me, but I believe I have something to trade.”

Nerys turned even as he placed lightsaber parts on the counter. She frowned; where would he even get lightsaber parts? What kind of spacer was he, anyway? 

Maybe he was a scavenger of sorts as well. A survivor. 

“Well, I’ll be a Crolute’s aunt,” Durga said. “Lightsaber parts and...well, whatever that is. Is that a holocron?”

”It’s an easy mistake to make,” the man said. “It’s like a compass. I figured I wouldn’t need it anymore.”

”Huh. Looks a little Sithy,” Durga said. “Not that it’s my business. I mean, it’s just trade. That would be seventy portions. For you and Nerys, I presume.”

”Just Nerys.” said the man. “I have food on my ship.”

Nerys nearly dropped her staff in shock. He would do that for her? Her, a complete stranger...

“Huh,” Durga said. “Not every day that you see something like that on Jakku...”

Nerys had to agree with Durga on that. 

***

”It was kind of you,” Nerys said, once she’d stored the portions in her bag. “I mean...I’ve very rarely seen someone be kind on Jakku before.”

”It’s a strange place,” said the man. “But I suppose I can grow, in time, to call it home.”

”It grows on you.” Then, “I’m Nerys.”

”Trias.” Even the name sounded smooth. Right by him. 

“Nice to meet you, Trias. You could...rest at my place if you wanted.”

”It’s all right,” Trias said. “I can sleep on my ship. It should do.”

”Then...I guess I’ll see you around sometime, spacer.”

”Yes.” Nerys noticed that Trias’ face looked less worn when he smiled. “We may yet.”

Nerys couldn’t say what exactly she thought of Trias even as she took the speeder to the Star Destroyer she lived in, but Trias was definitely fascinating in his own right. 


End file.
